


Under Orders

by fadedlikethelilac



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Averted Non-Con, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave coding, Some comfort, ask to tag, non-con kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/pseuds/fadedlikethelilac
Summary: Anonymous Prompter:the only way it could've been worse is if op got rejectedand prowl was like "what can I do to make you feel better"and Optimus was like "kiss me and tell me I'm pretty"unlike the Original writer though I always aim for the happy ending ;)
Relationships: Aborted Optimus Prime/Prowl, Failed Jazz/Optimus Prime, Failed Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Under Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Idle Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137384) by Anonymous. 



> Betaed by Mogseltef and Paraxial, 
> 
> This is an spin off from Every Idle Word which breaks away just after Optimus asks Prowl for advice about asking Jazz out.  
> That fic is amazing, but much darker than this one.  
> If you are going to read it I recomend reading it first, so with any like my fic will sooth your broken heart. 
> 
> And writing with encoragement from Anonymous Creator

Optimus's spark squeezed uncomfortably in his spark chamber. Jazz didn't like him that way. Jazz wasn't interested in a relationship with him. At least it had been a simple clear cut answer, no drawn out agony. He'd asked Jazz and Jazz had said no. 

Jazz had asked Prowl and Prowl had said no.

How fractured were his command staff right now?

His footsteps drew him to the one place he knew he would always be welcome. The door to Prowl's office opened ahead of him.

Optimus didn't bother with preamble tonight as he slumped into the chair in front of Prowl's desk. 

"Jazz said no."

"Oh." He felt Prowl's field retract fully. "I'm sorry I was unable to provide better advice."

"What? No, Prowl, I don't blame you. If I'm being honest with you, I'm glad to have everything out in the open. Time will heal the pain, I just need a friend right now."

"What can I do to make you feel better?"

"Kiss me and tell me I'm pretty?" Optimus said jokingly. Honestly he didn't know if there was anything Prowl could say to make him feel better. He just didn't want to be alone right now.

Prowl stood, coming around the desk. "You are pretty."

Somehow Optimus hadn't expected Prowl to actually say it, but Chip had been going on about positive reinforcement the other day. 

Prowl leaned closer like he was going to rest his chevron against Optimus's finials in a familial gesture he often used with Bluestreak.

And then Prowl was kissing him. It was a soft chaste thing, perhaps even something Orion might have expected from a friend, but from Prowl it felt impossibly wrong. 

Optimus jerked back. "What? Prowl! Do you want this? Tell me you..." he stopped catching his words just in time. "Tell me the truth, please Prowl. I know something is wrong."

Prowl froze his field completely withdrawn. He looked straight at Optimus, his optics somehow vacant. 

"No."

Otimus stared back, horror mounting. "Why would you do that?"

"You ordered me to." Prowl's tone was bitter.

"But," Optimus stared, "it wasn't an official order, Prowl."

"It was an order from my direct superior."

"That doesn't—you don't—"

Prowl glared, anger flaring in his field. "Yes, it does. Do you think I like—" He cut himself off.

"Prowl..."

"I'm sorry sir, I spoke out of turn. Did you require anything further?"

"Yes, I— Have I given you orders you didn’t want to follow before?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Most recently, when you asked me to tell you to approach Jazz."

"You..."

"I would have approached Jazz myself, yes."

"You should—" Optimus said, words falling over themselves in his hurry to get them out. "I apologise, I retract that statement. What I mean to say is.” 

He paused thinking for a long moment. “Any orders from Sentinel or anyone else no longer apply. You may and should seek clarification or redaction for any future orders you receive if they are inconsistent with your own desires."


End file.
